runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Genovese Mafia
Welcome! Welcome to the recruitment thread of the Genovese Mafia Family. On the face of it this looks like a normal clan with a fancy name, however as you delve deeper you will enter a world filled with Lies, Trickery, Respect, Honor and most of all Brotherhood. Do tasks for higher ranks to gain street cred, infiltrate enemy clans and fight for your survival. If you think that this is the type of world for you then read on, if not then leave now before you learn too much. Welcome to the underworld of RuneScape. Welcome to the RuneScape Mafia World. Welcome to the start of the rest of your lives! Requirements *Combat 100+ *or a Combat Pure with 85+ in that skill *Activity *Respect *Loyalty About Us We were founded February 2nd, 2009 by Luigi2112. Over the course of our years we have seen some exciting times. Being over a year of age, our current leader by the name of Hess36 took Genovese to new hieghts allowing it to move from a 50+ clan to 100+ clan with over 90 members! We are a very outgoing clan doing whatever the heck we want. If you enjoy sarcasim, jokes, and all around fun then why arent you in our clan already!? Homeworld: 100 Leaders: Yosemite Sam; I am Kiwi Kinky: Yes We Have TeamSpeak! How To Join Apply on any of the following! Genovese Forums Runescape Forum Or post the following application in this page's discussion! Display Name: Combat level: Attack level: Defense level: Strength level: Magic level: Range level: Summoning level: Do you have Ancient Magics: Do you have a sense of humor? What Time Zone are you in? Ranks Don Leader of the clan. His say is final. You respect him like you respect your mother. Anything he says goes. Underboss The successor of the Don. He acts in the Don's place during his absense. He is the boss of the Capo Regime and gives out orders for clan run programs. Consiglere The Don's advisor. The Consigliere must be well spoken for he acts as a lawyer and handles all diplomatic affairs. If anyone has something to address the Don, you must first contact the Consigliere. He may be replaced as successor of the Don if the Underboss is unwilling to lead. Capos Lead by the Capo Regime (head capo), both Capo Regimes and Capos lead the army in battle. Each Capo has a crew and runs that crew to the extent they feel fit. There actions must be approved by the Underboss, then by the Don himself. The Capos lead there crews in racketteering, recruitment, law, and battle. They also act as protection to the don. (PVP etc.) Made Man The Capo's right hand men. They aid the capo and relieve some of the stress a capo might recieve. Upper Made Man Each Capo has an Upper Made Man to act as an assistant as well as the Capos right hand man. Lower Made Man Each Capo Crew has 2-3 Made man to relay information to soldiers and thugs. They are to be respected the same as an Upper Made Man. Dispite the rank difference, the Made Man has the same power over soldiers and thugs an Upper Made Man, however the Upper Made Man has the say over the Lower Made Men. Soldier Ranked above thug. They have proved there worthyness to the family and gain the respect of there fellow Made Men. They have limited say over the Thugs and have the right to use the Thugs for business use. Thug The bottom of the food chain. New to the family and must earn his fame. Has to follow all orders or he faces removal of the family and may be whacked in the process. Sites of Interest Website/Forum Member List Advertising Image:Example.jpg|Caption1 Image:Example.jpg|Caption2 Category:Clans